kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Roger Amusement Rides
Jolly Roger (Amusement Rides) Limited is a British coin-operated ride manufacturer and the world’s leading manufacturer of licensed and premium coin operated kiddie rides. The company was founded in 1988 by Roger Newborough (1946-2014). In 2001, Jolly Roger was acquired by Photo-Me International. About Jolly Roger All of JR's children’s rides are built to order in the UK using only the best components for superior reliability and durability. They use self-coloured fibreglass which is an extremely durable, hard-wearing material and will endure regular and repeated use. Jolly Roger recognises that safety is paramount in today’s retail environment. All of the Jolly Roger children’s rides conform to the relevant safety standards. Jolly Roger is a member of the British Amusement Catering Trades Association (BACTA) and the Amusement Devices Inspection Procedure System (ADIPS). The Company also recognise that in order to maximise revenue it is important to offer a mix of rides that Jolly Roger (Amusement Rides) Limited is the world’s leading manufacturer of licensed and premium coin operated kiddie rides. Since 1988, Jolly Roger has built its leadership position for quality and reputation by incorporating innovative design. We also recognise that in order to maximise revenue it is important to offer a mix of rides that will appeal to a wide range of children. This could mean the latest licensed cartoon character rides, educational interactive rides, carousels or cutting edge rides with TFT video screens and interactive ride motion. As all our rides are built to order, we have the flexibility to customise rides to meet your exact requirements. We can supply rides in your choice of colours, with labels and sound effects in your language. We can also adjust coin mechanisms to accept your currency and design ride motors to suit your electrical voltage. All rides are fitted with castors and towing hooks, simple and accessible controls for adjusting ride duration, volume and price of play, large secure cash boxes and concealed coin meters. appeal to a wide range of children. This could mean the latest licensed cartoon character rides, educational interactive rides, carousels or cutting edge rides with TFT video screens and interactive ride motion. Kiddie Rides Main Article: List Of Jolly Roger Kiddie Rides This award winning company makes loads of Licensed Rides and Generic Rides, such as the Richard Scarry Lowly Worm's Apple Car (1995). Starting in 2003, the company also makes Video Option rides. They currently own all the RG Mitchell rides following Photo Me's aquiration of the company. Announcements In Europe. The Ride announcements Are Either A language of The Country. Add Coins Messages *Please insert another coin! (1993-1998, 2001-, Re-recorded In 1997, 2001, and 2011) *Another coin, please... (1998-2001) Start Button Messages Normal Messages: *Press The Start Button To Go. (1993-1998, 2001-, Re-recorded In 1997 And 2001) *Press start! (2001-) *Press the Start Button to go! (2011-) Extra Coins *Insert Another Coin or Press The Start Button To Go (1993-1997) *Press The Start Button To Go or Insert Another Coin (1997-1998) *None (1998-2001) **Please Insert Another Coin, Or, Press The Start Button To Go. (2001-) Hold On Messenges *None (1993-1998) *Hold Tight, Here We Go! (1998-2001) *Hold On Tight! Here We Go! (2001-) Ending Messenges More Rides: *You Have NUMBER Rides Available! Press The Start Button To Go. (1993-1998, 2001-, Re-recorded In 1997 And 2001) *NUMBER Rides To Go... Press start! (1998-2001) Last Ride *None (1993-1998) *Have Another Ride Soon... (1998-, Re-recorded In 2001) *Thanks for riding! Please come back and have another ride soon! (2011) Category:Kiddie Ride Companies